Racun Dunia!
by Nohara Rin
Summary: EDITED! Uchiha Sasuke menggeram frustasi. Sampai kapanpun, Haruno Sakura merupakan racun ampuh yang paling mematikan untuk dirinya. Canon. Fluff.


Naruto (c) Mashashi Kishimoto-_sensei_.

**EDITED!** Karena banyak kelebayan dalam penulisan sebelumnya, gomen #bowed

**Canon**/Fluff/SkipSkipTime(?)/Typo(s)

**And Garing Crispy!—as always.**

* * *

.

.

.

**Racun… Racun… Racun…**

"_Minna…_ Aku sedang jatuh cinta…" seru seorang gadis kecil. Kepala berhelai merah mudanya dihiasi bando berpita warna merah darah. Wajah imutnya memerah seraya tersenyum riang berlari ke arah teman-temannya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau jatuh cinta pada Sasuke," kata salah satu bocah di taman itu dengan wajah malas. Senyum lucu di wajah Sakura kecil memudar.

"Eh? Kau sudah tahu?"

_BRAK!_

Suara kerusuhan terdengar berasal dari pinggiran taman yang merupakan semak-semak dan pepohonan menjulang tinggi.

"_Teme!_ Kau tidak apa?"

"Ugh…"

"Kenapa kau bisa jatuh dari pohon sih, _teme?_"

"Berisik kau, _dobe!_" hardik Sasuke kecil menepis kasar tangan Naruto.

Mendengar nama bocah yang disukainya disebut, semburat kemerahan terlihat di kedua pipi Sakura, ia pun segera berlari menghampiri asal suara tadi.

"SASUKE-_KUUUUN!_" teriak Sakura kecil ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto di bawah pohon pinggir taman. "Sasuek-_kun_ tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sakura berjongkok di hadapan Sasuke yang memasang tampang galak.

"Hn," sahut bocah Uchiha itu angkuh sembari bangun membenahi pakaiannya yang berantakan karena jatuh tak elit, lalu meninggalkan kedua teman pirang dan _pinky_-nya.

_Sial._ Batin Sasuke menahan rasa malunya karena kepergok jatuh dengan segala 'ketidak-kerenan' dari atas pohon.

"Oi, _teme_! Gak jadi, nih, lomba manjatnya?" tanya Naruto dari jauh, "Kau takut kalah, ya?!"

"Besok saja, aku ada urusan!" sahut Sasuke tanpa menoleh, sambil berjalan sesekali menghela napas berat dan memejamkan mata sekilas. Mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu, sebelum jatuh dari pohon…

.

.

_"Hey, Teme! Aku bisa manjat pohon setinggi ini. Kau bisa, nggak?" tantang chibi Naruto menjulurkan lidah di atas pohon. Chibi Sasuke berdecak malas._

_"Tentu saja, Dobe." Balas Sasuke mulai memanjat pohon di sebelah Naruto yang tak kalah tingginya, namun baru seperempat, tiba-tiba suara cempreng terdengar…_

_"Minna… aku sedang jatuh cinta…"_

_"Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta pada Sasuke."_

_"Eh? Kau sudah tahu?"_

**Mati laju darahku—**

_BRAK!_

_"Teme!" teriak Naruto sambil turun dari pohon, "kau tidak apa-apa?"_

.

.

"Argh…" Sasuke menggeram tertahan sambil menjambak rambut hitamnya di jalan setapak yang sudah dia pastikan tak ada seorang pun. Mengingat kejadian tadi membuatnya merasa ingin mengubur diri dalam tanah dan tak pernah kembali!

_Mudah-mudahan, mereka tak melihat semburat merah bodoh di wajahku!_

_Ugh… Pinky pengganggu!_

**—memang kau racun!**

.

.

.

"Hiks…"

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke-_kun_?" gumam gadis berambut merah muda pendek berantakan itu menoleh kaget.

"Hn," Sasuke berjalan mendekati rekan setimnya itu yang sedang berjongkok sambil menangis di pinggir sungai. Dalam hatinya bersyukur karena telah menemukan Sakura yang sedari tadi dicari-carinya.

"Sudah jangan menangis."

"Ta-tapi… aku kehilangan rambut panjangku…" lirih Sakura kembali memainkan jemarinya untuk menggores-gores pelan tanah di pinggir sungai. "Sasuke-_kun_ bilang suka perempuan berambut panjang, a-aku… ra-rambutku sudah tidak panjang lagi… hiks, hueee."

Sasuke membatu. Demi arwah Madara yang masih gentayangan, Sasuke bersumpah kalau dirinya menyesal pernah berkata seperti itu. Jawaban itu ia berikan karena pada saat itu Sakura masih berambut panjang! Mana ia tahu, kalau hari ini gadis yang riang itu menjadi murung karena sedang sial—terpaksa memotong rambut panjangnya agar terlepas dari jeratan musuh.

"Su-sudahlah, jangan cengeng." Kata Sasuke kikuk setengah mati berdiri di samping Sakura yang masih berjongkok. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat di dalam kedua saku celananya. Bukannya reda, Sakura malah semakin sesunggukan.

**Ampun…**

Uchiha Sasuke berpikir keras bagaimana cara mendiamkan gadis cengeng yang selalu membuat _inner_-nya 'kalang kabut' ini.

**Ampun…**

Sasuke mengumpat keras dalam hati, bagaimana otak jeniusnya bisa tak berfungsi untuk memecahkan hal sepele ini? Bagaimana ya? Di peluk saja, kali ya? Tidak mungkin! Itu menjatuhkan harga diri seorang Uchiha, walau Sasuke akui terkadang ingin memeluknya juga sih… ehm, lelaki normal.

"Huweeee… Sasuke-_kun_ bakalan nggak suka aku. Rambutku pendek dan jelek."

Sasuke tersadar dari ke-kalang-kabut-an-nya, kembali panik mendengar perkataan Sakura. Ingin sekali ia sela, tapi sekali lagi… harga diri Uchiha menabok kegilaan khayalannya.

**Ampun…**

Ah! Mendadak ada sebuah lambu bohlam menyala di atas kepala _raven_ itu. Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai tengil karena menyadari kejeniusannya, sebelah tangannya pun keluar dari saku celana untuk mendarat di atas kepala Sakura.

_Pasti dia akan tenang setelah ini,_ gumam Sasuke yakin dalam hati.

Srak! Srak! Srak!

Sakura terkejut karena sebuah tangan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya secara kasar, gadis itu pun mengangkat kepala dan menatap kesal sang pelaku.

"Huuueee… kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ mengacak-acak rambutku! Jadi tambah jelek, deh… hiks… jahat!" seru Sakura malah tambah parah ngambeknya, meruntuhkan spekulasi yang sebelumnya tercipta dari si jenius Uchiha Sasuke: bahwa gadis yang menangis akan tenang kalau dibelai puncak kepalanya.

**Takluk sudah hebatku…**

**Memang kau racun…**

Sasuke pun menghela napas berat lantaran malu karena kebodohannya yang tak bisa mengelus kepala cewek dengan benar. Maklum aja, ini pertama kalinya seorang bungsu Uchiha kepikiran buat ngelus kepala cewek.

Bocah bermata kelam itu pun duduk di sebelah Sakura yang memeluk kedua lutut masih menangis.

"Maaf."

Sakura mengangkat kepala seraya menghentikan tangis seketika. Degup jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat lengan lelaki yang disukainya itu terulur untuk menyentuh bahunya—merangkul. Tapi sayang, seribu sayang…

"Waaa!"

_Jbuurrr!_

.

.

"Aku tahu kau semakin membenciku karena rambutku nggak panjang lagi, tapi aku nggak nyangka Sasuke-_kun_ tega nyeburin aku!" gerutu Sakura dengan gemeletuk gigi di sela-sela omelannya. Bajunya basah kuyup dan menggigil.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke sekenanya. Selain nggak punya kosa kata lain, Uchiha bungsu itu memang lagi ling-lung. Kenapa segala niatan baiknya selalu berjalan tak mulus di depan gadis berisik yang satu ini?

Dengan santai, Sasuke membuka kaos birunya.

"Eh?" **blush.** Wajah basah itu memerah.

"Pakai," gumam Sasuke melempar kaos birunya yang sukses mendarat di atas kedua lutut Sakura yang lagi Sakura peluk. Cowok berambut _raven_ itu pun melipat tangan sambil membalikkan badan, tak peduli gadis yang dilemparinya itu masih memerah.

.

.

.

"Sudah, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke melepas lipatan tangannya dan berbalik. Wajahnya terlihat dengan ekspresi aneh saat melihat tubuh ramping Sakura terbalut kaos birunya sendiri yang kebesaran, membuat gadis berisik itu terlihat manis dan menggemaskan.

_Menggemaskan?—tidak!_ Sasuke bersikeras memasang wajah datar melihat Sakura. Sakura berdiri meremas jemarinya sendiri sambil tertunduk, masih malu dengan keadaan dirinya yang ia rasa jelek. Keadaan seperti itu membuat Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang membuat perutnya terasa aneh, wajahnya panas.

**Wanita racun dunia…**

**Karna dia butakan semua…**

_Semoga tak ada semburat bodoh di wajahku._

_Semoga tidak ada, semoga tidak ada._

"Hn, ayo pulang," ajak Sasuke acuh membalikkan badan, tak ingin melihat Sakura-yang-entah-mengapa-ingin-sekali-ia-cubit-pipi-nya.

"Ugh… Sasuke-_kuuun!_"

"Ada apa la—"

"Gendong!" rengek Sakura yang ternyata sedang terduduk di atas tanah memegangi kakinya. "Kakiku sakit terbentur batu sepertinya."

_Oh God._

**Racun, racun, racun…!**

_Pergilah jauh-jauh semburat tolol._ Rutuk Sasuke segera jongkok membelakangi Sakura. _Lebih baik turuti saja, sebelum Sakura menemukan 'something shit' di wajahku._ Pikir Sasuke.

"Eh, boleh nih?" tanya Sakura bingung, tumben sekali gebetannya yang satu ini mendengarkan rengekannya?

.

.

.

"Hati-hati, Sasuke-_kun_!" suara cempreng itu terdengar gusar. Sasuke mendengus mendengar makhluk pengganggu di punggungnya itu bersuara karena tak sengaja ia tersandung batu. Fokus Uchiha bungsu itu memang sedang terganggu, amat sangat terganggu!—karena…

"Aku berat ya? Maaf ya, Sasuke-_kun_…" lirih Sakura mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya di leher Sasuke seraya tertunduk. Gerakan Sakura justru membuat Sasuke merasakan ngilu pada pangkal hidungnya…

"Ugh," desah Uchiha Sasuke diam-diam.

…_kukira, Sakura tidak punya dada._

**Hilang akal sehatku—**

"Oii, _teme!_" teriak seseorang, Sasuke pun membalikkan badan.

"Lho? Kok _Teme_ telanjang? Eh? Mimisan lagi…"

**—memang kau racun!**

"Ada apa denganmu, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi melihat makhluk di punggung Sasuke, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"DAN KENAPA SAKURA-_CHAN_ PAKAI BAJUMU?" hardik Naruto dengan wajah marah, "AKU SUDAH MENCURIGAI TATAPAN MESUMMU PADA SAKURA-_CHAN_ SEJAK AWAL!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Argh!"

_Blarrr!_

"Terlalu kuat dan melenceng." Komentar Kakashi-_sensei_ dari balik buku oranyenya. Kakashi melirik murid yang ia percaya dituruni ilmu _chidori-_nya itu, kemudian kembali melirik tumupukan kayu yang sudah tak berbentuk akibat _chidori_ Sasuke yang salah sasaran.

"Semenjak bertemu dengan tim Neji, Tenten dan Lee, kau jadi aneh, _Teme_."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Bukan aneh lagi, tapi benar-benar aneh. Bocah berambut _raven_ itu pun tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya menjadi pribadi yang cepat marah dan bawaannya mau ngamuk sana-sini. Selalu gusar dan sulit konsentrasi.

"Ayo coba sekali lagi, Sasuke." Perintah Kakashi-_sensei_. Sasuke menghela napas seraya kembali pada posisi awal. Fokusnya memang sedang kacau, sangat kacau, karena…

"Sasuke-_kun_ pasti bisa!" seru Sakura tersenyum manis sambil memberi semangat.

"_Konochiwa, _Sakura-_san!_"

"Lee_-san?_"

Bocah beriris kelam dan tajam itu memicing.

**Wanita racun dunia…**

_Zreeet!_

"Uwoooooh!" jerit Lee kesakitan.

"Rock Leeee!"

**Karna dia butakan semua…**

"Kau meleset jauh sekali, _Teme_!" seru Naruto dengan nada menghina. Akhirnya, ketemu juga celah kesalahan seorang Uchiha yang benar-benar fatal. Sasaran ada di arah jam dua, sementara Rock Lee berdiri di arah jarum jam enam, fatal alias bodoh sekali, kan?

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke dengan rasa penuh kemenangan dalam hati seraya melipat kedua tangan dan membalikkan badan dengan acuh. Persetan dengan cemohan Naruto, yang penting hatinya terpuaskan karena berhasil menumpahkan amarah pada tersangka. Ninja berambut bob yang berani-beraninya menggoda Sakura.

Ia menyeringai miring.

.

.

.

"Tumben kau makan cokelat?" Naruto bergumam sambil menatap _horror_ rekan setimnya itu yang senyum-senyum angkuh sambil memakan sebatang cokelat di bawah pohon. "Kau pasti keracunan sesuatu. Jadi aneh begitu."

**Wanita racun dunia.**

"Dari Sakura," sahut Sasuke pada akhirnya sambil menjilati jemarinya sendiri yang bersisa cokelat.

**Apa daya itu adanya.**

"UAPAH?!"

.

.

.

"Tinggal kau yang tersisa," gumam bocah bermata merah _sharingan_ itu dengan tanda kutukan menyebar di sisi tubuh kirinya. Ia menyeringai menatap musuhnya sambil melangkah mendekat.

"Hentikan…!"

_Grep!_

**Racun… racun… racun…**

"Kumohon hentikan, Sasuke-_kun_."

**Mati laju darahku…**

_Sial, perempuan ini lagi_.

Sasuke menggeram, tanda kutukannya perlahan memudar.

**Takluk sudah hebatku.**

"Kumohon, berhenti…" pelukan itu mengencang, membuat Sasuke memejamkan matanya pusing.

_Iya, aku sudah berhenti, lepaskan aku, SAKURAAAAA!_

_TES…_

**Hilang akal sehatku.**

_SIAL, DARAH BODOH DI HIDUNGKU LEPAS KENDALI!_

**Memang kau racun!**

_Arrrrrgh!_

Uchiha Sasuke menggeram frustasi. Sampai kapanpun, Haruno Sakura merupakan racun ampuh yang paling mematikan untuk dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

**Racun Dunia songs by The Changcuters! (song fic maybe).**

**Gah! Maaf kalau ngga lucu ;_; kan udah kubilang garing crispy! Setengah jam ngetik ini (mumpung lagi free) karena dengar lagu Changcuters yang Racun Dunia, _suddenly_ ngayalin SasuSaku jadi bintang video clip itu lagu dengan proof Canon, jadilah begini… xD**


End file.
